


The Fallout

by Cinaed



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy doesn't anticipate the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallout

Wendy doesn’t really anticipate the fallout of asking Bobby to be the father of her and Julie’s baby. After all, Julie wants it to be someone they both know, and Bobby’s gone through unusual family situations before with the surrogate mother for his daughter Christine, so Wendy knows that he won’t be completely weirded out by the request. 

So when she and Julie decide they want a child, they ask Bobby if he would mind being the father. He’s surprised, of course, but the surprise quickly shifts to delight, and that is that. He’ll get to spend as much time with the kid as he wants, and isn’t required to give birthday presents and Christmas gifts or any money at all (but Bobby is already mentioning how his mother makes hand-knit blankets for her grandchildren for their first birthdays). 

Wendy probably should have figured on there being fallout once the rest of the graveyard shift finds out about the situation. Still, there is no way in hell she’d have ever anticipated Greg Sanders _whining_ about not getting to be the father. 

"I just don’t get it," he complains for the fifth time that shift, and Wendy fights back the urge to stab him with the nearest sharp object. "You could have had _my_ genes, with all their genetic perfection – and instead you chose Bobby. Bobby freakin’ Dawson."

She shakes her head and takes another long drag of her cigarette (she is smoking them while she still can -- Julie’s told her that she’ll have to quit once Julie’s pregnancy is confirmed). "Like I’ve said, repeatedly, Bobby’s been through this before, and we all know how wonderful of a father he is with Chrissie, so…." 

"But you could have had _my_ genes," Greg whines. 

Jacqui rolls her eyes and slaps him across the back of the head, and an unmanly yelp of surprise and pain escapes Greg’s lips. "On behalf of humanity, I thank you for not letting Greg reproduce," she says, and ignores the CSI’s pout in favor of lighting her own cigarette. 

For a few seconds there is blissful silence, and then Wendy mentally sighs as Greg opens his mouth once more. Instead of whining though, he looks at Archie and David and asks, "Aren’t you two wondering why you didn’t get asked?" 

"Because they’re afraid their child might inherit my love of Star Trek?" Archie mutters, and then shrugs. "I think Bobby’s a good choice." 

They all glance over at David, who has been suspiciously quiet ever since he learned of the unusual arrangement. Of course, he’s been wearing a slight smirk ever since as well, and so Wendy is wary of whatever he’s been thinking. 

"How about you, David?" Greg presses, when David continues just leaning against the railing and wearing his little smirk. "Aren’t you offended?" 

"Actually, no, Sanders." David pauses, and when he finally speaks, each word drips with sarcasm and stereotyped perkiness -- he sounds like some high counselor telling kids a campfire story. "You see, when I was eight, I made a pinky swear with Grant Hatter down the street that I would never kiss a girl or get married to a girl _or_ have anything to do with girls."

Greg stares. "A pinky promise?" 

David nods, and the small smirk has blossomed into a huge one. "I’m afraid fathering a baby has a _lot_ to do with girls, and so, according to my pinky swear, I must abstain." When Greg just continues to gawk, the trace tech raises an eyebrow. "What, you don’t take your pinky swears seriously? For shame, Sanders." 

There is silence, and then --

"You’ve been itching to say that all night," Jacqui comments, and David gives a slight shrug. 

"Ever since Greg first started whining about not getting to be the baby’s father." He smirks. "I just had to wait for the right moment." 

"I’m not whining!" Greg protests, and then wilts a little under the four incredulous stares. "Well, c’mon, she chose Bobby. I bet he has horrible genes, whereas _my_ genes are--" 

No, Wendy decides, taking another drag of her cigarette and trying to tune Greg out as he launches into another rant about how he should get to be the baby of her and Julie’s baby, she definitely hadn’t anticipated the fallout.   



End file.
